Bad Luck
by Boddy.neko
Summary: Ron cree que Hermione lo engaña con...Harry? Hermione no quiere engañar a Ron...Harry tiene que ceder para que crean que está engañando...quién esta equivocado...Harry protector,Ron ingenuo,Hermione amenazada,Draco...demonio...maldita suerte corregida


Por: Grillo.

_**"Creo que no podré sobrevivirte, se me acabó la ilusión **_

_**ese noche en que te fuiste, tú me deshiciste...**_

-Maldita sea... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué te fuiste de mí?

Ron se encontraba sentado en una orilla de la cama, con los codos recargados en sus rodillas y su cabeza entre sus manos... suspirando... pensando...

No podía sucederle algo peor en su vida, no había algo comparado con la tristeza que lo envolvía en esos momentos...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**FLASH BACK**

-¿A dónde vas tan deprisa Ron?- preguntó el gemelo George.

-A ver a Hermione...

-Ah!!!, los enamorados.- corearon sus dos hermanos del chico.

-Cierren la boca- gruñó su pequeño hermano.

No hacía mucho que Ron y Hermione eran novios, y como ya era costumbre desde hace unos meses, él se dirigía hacia el salón de la maestra McGonagall... en donde ella pasaba un par de horas después de clases junto con la profesora... practicando y leyendo... toda una rutina...

Y, también como de costumbre, Ron salía de la sala común de Griffindor a la misma hora de siempre, con una tarjeta, una rosa, un chocolate, o que sé yo cuantas cosas más le regalaba a Hermione.

-Profesora McGonagall... profesora?

-Ah si, que se te ofrece Weasley?

Ron había interrumpido la lectura de la maestra, así que si iba a hablar tenía que ser rápido y conciso.

-Nada, es sólo que vine por Hermione como de costumbre, pero...

-Ah sí- volvió a clavar la mirada en su viejo libro- se fue hace media hora, quizá un poco más.

-Gracias, y disculpe...- la profesora lo ignoró desde que pronunció la primera sílaba, así que no pudo ver la cara de Ron al escuchar que Hermione se había ido ya... sin esperarlo, sin él.

Caminó lentamente, con una mano en la cintura, tratando de recordar si Hermione le había dicho algo sobre no esperarlo ese día, pensaba en donde se podía encontrar la _"señorita sabelotodo"._

Caminóporlospasillosd_e _Hogwarts, topándose en su camino con algunos compañeros, preguntando muy indiferentemente si alguien había visto a su... a... Hermione.

Caminaba por los corredores, y cuando veía algún salón abierto o con una persona, de inmediato se asomaba a preguntar por ella, así pasó unos quince minutos, tal vez más...

-¿qué haces, Ron?

-Nada, es sólo que busco a Hermione... no la has visto por casualidad Harry?

En una de tantas vueltas que había dado, se encontró a su mejor amigo, quien iba acompañado por algunos amigos... conocidos, da igual..., y no dejó pasar la oportunidad de preguntarle... al final de cuentas él también era el amigo de la chica.

-No... pero... quieres que te ayude a buscarla?

-No, pero si la llegas a ver podrías decirle que la estoy buscando... ?- el pelirrojo se veía ya un poco irritado de buscar, así que lo último lo dijo sin ningún ánimo.

-De acuerdo, yo...

"vamos ya Harry" (los compañeros con los que iba corearon su nombre para llamarlo)

-Si,- el pelirrojo sonrió y miró con indiferencia a los chicos- entiendo, luego te veo.

Ron dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando marchar a Harry, quien a su vez se dio cuenta que los otros chicos habían comenzado a correr a lo largo de aquel pasillo haciendo que él tratara de alcanzarlos.

Iba refunfuñando por todo el resto del corredor, tratando inútilmente de no enojarse por simplezas...

Se sentó al lado de una de las escaleras, se recargó en la pared y cerró un poco los ojos... hacía un gran esfuerzo al querer adivinar en qué lugar se encontraría Hermione, en qué preciso lugar? Terminó por sentir los párpados más que pesados, teniendo que cerrarlos con fuerza de vez en cuando para evitar quedarse dormido así... "sentado en el suelo recargándose en la pared". Así que optó por clavar su mirada en un punto fijo y pensar en aquella niña... aquella niña que había comenzado a gustarle desde que tenían doce años... y que no se atrevió a decirle nada hasta poco más de cuatro años después... hasta que ambos tenían 16 años, esa era la niña a la que siempre quiso regalarle un chocolate, no como amigos, sino como lo que ahora eran. Sin dejar de pensar en que él creía que Harry también estaba enamorado de ella... recordaba como fue que trató de unirlos, y como Harry también intentó unirlos a ellos dos...

-Si buscas a tu novia... está en cerca de una de las escaleras de Slytterin, yo vengo de esa sala... lleva largo rato ahí, charlando con...-De pronto la voz de Percy lo sacó de aquel trance...

Ron no esperó nada más, comenzó a correr hacia dicho lugar, tratando de no verse tan desesperado por querer verla, pero lo más velóz que podía... pero, ahora que avanzaba... charlando con ¿quién?- Ron comenzaba a enfadarse un poco al no encontrar a Hermione, de pronto dio la vuelta hacia las escaleras, renegando de su suerte al no encontrarla... cuando por fin.

_**"Ya no consigo dejar de pensarte, entre rabia y dolor imagino tu carita triste cuando me dijiste..."**_

Pero al parecer ella no estaba sola... estaba abrazada de alguien... abrazada de Harry.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó al ver que el gesto de Harry era consolador.

Ambos chicos voltearon, ella estrujó el hábito de Harry y él comprendiendo, trató de hacerla hacia atrás, quería hablar con Ron, tenía que encontrar una solución... pues Draco era capaz de eso y más, muy capaz.

De pronto algo hizo que Harry frenara, Hermione lo tomó del brazo, se adelantó a él... y levantó lo más que pudo la cara. Su tristeza era más que notable, su voz más que quebradiza, y aún así, habló...

-Tengo que decirte algo... algo muy importante...- Harry se sorprendió y por reflejó tomó la mano de su amiga y la presionó, dándole valor a la chica... dándole falsas pistas a Ron.

-¿qué pasa?, no me angusties, yo...

-lo siento, lo siento mucho, de verdad...

-¿qué?... ¿de qué hablas?, ven- estiró la mano, tratando de que ella soltara al chico de anteojos, no obteniendo nada a cambio de esa acción.

_**-"... lo siento tanto, ya no puedo me he quedado sin amor, para que continuar, si falta corazón..."**_

**-**¿qué?- dijo con un débil hilo de voz, tratando que las lágrimas no le traicionasen.

-Ya me oíste Ron, ya no puedo seguir contigo... no más.

Sus rodillas amenazaban con doblarse si no mantenía el orden en sus nervios... era imposible que estuviera escuchando eso... o ¿no?

Mantenía su sonrisa en el rostro, tratando de disimular un poco lo que en realidad quería expresar.

A pesar de que Harry no aceptaba la decisión de su amiga hacia su mejor amigo, no podía dejarla sola, aunque eso significara quedar como un traidor a los ojos de Ron...

¿Harry? De pronto el pelirrojo creyó comprender lo que su hermano trató de decirle... él era el chico con el que charlaba hacía un rato...

-Es por... Harry?

El chico de los anteojos se sorprendió por dicha pregunta, y al igual que Hermione, no supo que decir... ¿qué otra cosa podía pensar su amigo después de todo?. El chico de los anteojos quiso hablar, pero fue reprimido por un apretón en su mano, por parte de su amiga.

-No, es sólo que ya no te quiero, ya no como quisieras tú...

-Si es por Harry... - "confirmó"

-No...

Ron levantó la mirada para ver a aquel que se hacía llamar su amigo, y él no tuvo otra opción que esquivar la mirada decepcionada de Ron, pues el remordimiento era doloroso.

_**-"...maldito el momento en que te hice mía, si dices adiós y te amo todavía... maldita suerte de quererte aunque se caiga el mundo, vivir para ti morir cada segundo, maldito el momento en que nos prometimos alcanzar el cielo... el cielo se derrumbó...""**_

-como quieras... me voy para dejarte con él...

Harry trató de hacer reaccionar a Hermione, todo lo que él estaba diciendo no era más que una declaración de lo mucho que significaba en la vida de Ron... pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada en contener su llanto, e ignoró el apretón de mano de Harry.

Así pues, Ron se fue, haciéndose el duro, un papel que jamás pensó que tendría que hacer... pero al dar vuelta y al perderse de la vista de ambos, se metió al primer salón que se encontró para suspirar todo lo que quizo, para evitar el llanto.

despues de un largo rato encerrado...

Pensando en que ella nunca lo había querido y Harry era un hipócrita...

Se sobresaltó al oir el golpe de la puerta estrellarse contra la pared

-Ron, un chico golpeó a Hermione, parecía que estaban discutiendo y...

Fred no pudo terminar cuando su hermano ya había salido disparado del saló.

El gemelo había pasado justo en el momento en que alguien había abofeteado a la chica, pero no logró decir el nombre, así que al correr para buscar a su peque hermano, no tardó en darse cuenta que estaba justo a la vuelta de ahí.

Ron observó a su hermosa niña que mantenía cubierta con una mano su mejilla, discutiendo a gritos con Harry.

-ERES UN IDIOTA HARRY!!!

Alguien había empujado de nuevo a Harry, y esta vez lo había tirado al suelo, dejándolo casi sin sentido de la orientación.

-Ron!!!

Ron ya se había abalanzado a Harry, y Hermione a él. Sólo alcanzó a darle algunos fuertes golpes en la quijada a su ex amigo cuando sintió un jalón por parte de la chica.

-Déjalo.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

-... te juro que puedo hacerlo y voy a hacerlo...

-No, por favor Draco, él no te ha hecho nada, en absoluto nada...

-Lo sé, pero tú si, tú me despreciaste y ahora quien lo va a pagar es él...

Hermione y Draco discutían debajo de unas de las escaleras, él con una expresión fría y con enojo... como de costumbre, y ella... con los ojos más que cristalinos, tratando de seguir hablando con el rubio.

-Yo nunca te desprecié...

-Mentira!!, te burlaste de mí cuando te dije... cuando yo te... sabes a lo que me refiero...

-No, yo jamás me burlaría de nadie.

-Demasiado tarde niña- sonrió- ahora él debe saber lo que yo sentí... y hecho por la misma persona.

-Yo jamás sería capáz de herirlo a él...

-Pues entonces tendrás que decirle lo que acordamos...

-Lo que tú acordaste Malfoy...

¿Malfoy? Ella lo había llamado Malfoy, cuánto había pasado para que lo llamara Draco y ahora lo había echado todo a perder... pero no le importó, si no iba a ser por las buenas, sería por las malas, si ella no lo había aceptado a él, que la pretendió casi tres años, entonces no aceptaría a nadie... de eso se encargaba él.

-Como quieras, pero si no quieres que sufra, mejor hablas con él... HOY MISMO... -su sonrisa burlona, se convirtió en una maliciosa.

-...no, no puedo, no quiero...

-Que lástima...- chasqueó los dedos como si estuviera afligido, y luego la volvió a ¿mirar, quedando encantado con la imagen triste y sentimental que proyectaba "la chica sabelotodo". Pero antes de que influyera en su frío y ruin corazón, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejándola en su un hueco en el estómago y un amargo sabor.

-¿qué te sucede Hermione?.. esta buscándote Ron y... - Harry había pasado corriendo, y le pareció haber visto a su amiga acorralada en la pared por Draco y con lágrimas en los ojos, así que decidió regresar, pero ya no encontrándolo a él.

-Ay Harry- y antes de poder decir algo más, abrazó con fuerza al joven.

Tardó un poco en poder hablar, pero una vez que pudo, le relató a Harry lo que sucedía...

Y lo que sucedía no era cualquier cosa, pues Draco se había obsesionado con ella, al punto de amenazarla con hacer que corrieran a Ron definitivamente, si es que ella no terminaba su relación con él para comenzar una con Draco.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"tiempo real"

_**-"... malditas las ganas de volver a verte si ya te he perdido,**_

Seguía pensando y recordando aquel momento, en que sintió su corazón partirse después de una alegría que él creía indestructible.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ron comenzaba a enfadarse un poco al no encontrar a Hermione, de pronto dio la vuelta hacia las escaleras, renegando de su suerte al no encontrarla... cuando por fin.

_**"Ya no consigo dejar de pensarte, entre rabia y dolor imagino tu carita triste cuando me dijiste..."**_

Pero al parecer ella no estaba sola... estaba abrazada de alguien... abrazada de Harry.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó al ver que el gesto de Harry era consolador.

Llegó Ron en el momento en el que Harry consolaba a su amiga, en el preciso instante en que abrazaba dulcemente a su mejor amiga... hubo confusión, Harry no podía decirle la verdad a su amigo porque ella no quería. Ron se marchó con el corazón destrozado, pensando que el responsable de su infelicidad era su mejor amigo, aquel del que Hermione se aferraba a su mano como si su vida dependiera de ello... y cuando pensaron que sólo quedaba llorar por la pérdida de su amigo y novio... apareció un demonio...

-Largate de aquí Malfoy, vete o te...

-Harry!!- la chica reprimió la amenaza de su amigo.

Draco había aparecido de no sé donde, parecía complacido con lo que había escuchado, y sonrió a Hermione, ignorando a Harry y burlándose de él cuando Hermione lo calló.

-Ya veo que lo hiciste... muy bien... - dijo refiriéndose a la chica, que tenía la cabeza inclinada.

-Te voy a...- gruñó Harry con los puños apretados.

-No Harry, por favor, pase lo que pase, tù no te metas...- suplicó Hermione, y como si supiese adivinar el futuro, le miró seriamente, con sus ojitos aguados, y rogó- por favor... no-te-metas.

-Pero ustedes son mis mejores amigos...- reclamó Harry.

-Por favor... eres mi mejor amigo y quiero que me hagas ese favor...

-Ya la oíste Potter... déjanos sólos.

Hermione detuvo con un abrazo la agresiva reacción que Draco había provocado en el chico de anteojos, así que Harry no tuvo de otra más que tragarse su orgullo y retroceder para darle el paso a su amiga.

-No te preocupes...- el Malfoy trató de secar con su mano las lágrimas de Hermione, pero ella lo rechazó bruscamente- ... sufrirá algunos días, pero nada a comparación de cómo lo haría si mi padre hubiera despedido al suyo, claro, después de que lo hubieran corrido de la escuela... ¿verdad?

-Cállate Draco, no voy a seguir con esto, ni sueñes con que por ti voy a dejarlo... voy a ir con él a contarle todo- amenazó con su mirada- le contaré lo que pasó y porqué pasó, y juntos los tres...- volteó a ver rápidamente a Harry- encontraremos una manera de...

No es buena idea amenazar a un Malfoy, no se pudo contener y lo único más rápido que se le ocurrió para callarla, fue una bofetada con tal fuerza que hizo que todo el cabello de Hermione se alborotara...

Harry no pudo contenerse esta vez... y antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta, ya tenía sujetando con ambas manos a Draco por el cuello, intentó levantarlo aunque fuera un poco para después pensar en que le haría a cambio de esa acción tan ruin que hacía hervirle la sangre al chico de los anteojos... pero justo cuando Draco estaba siendo forzado a pararse de puntitas... alguien empujó con fuerza a Harry, era Hermione, ella lo había hecho perder el hilo de lo que hacía, y en cuanto se vió liberado, Draco no dudó en huir... huir como el patán que había demostrado ser.

Harry no tuvo otra más que dejarlo ir, y comenzó a discutir con su amiga.

-¿Qué te pasa? Ese idiota te golpeó!!!!, y no me vas a dejar hacerle nada? Una cosa es que te amenace y otra es que si quiera te ponga un dedo encima... LO VOY A MATAR!!

-él tiene razón, es mejor que haya pasado así, no me perdonaría si su padre...- susurró entre sollozos con una mano en su mejilla roja.

-Hubieramos buscado una solución¡¡¡ JUNTOS...deja que yo lo...

-No!!!

Ambos manoteban y discutían, mientras que ella mantenía una mano en su mejilla.

Ron observó a su hermosa niña que mantenía cubierta con una mano su mejilla, discutiendo a gritos con Harry.

-ERES UN IDIOTA HARRY!!!

Alguien había empujado de nuevo a Harry, y esta vez lo había tirado al suelo, dejándolo casi sin sentido de la orientación.

-Ron!!!

Ron ya se había abalanzado a Harry, y Hermione a él. Sólo alcanzó a darle algunos fuertes golpes en la quijada a su ex amigo cuando sintió un jalón por parte de la chica.

-Déjalo.

Se retiró de encima de Harry, y ella abrazó al chico tratando de ayudarlo.

-Eso quieres?- jadeó por lo agitado.

-DÉJALO Y VETE!- pedía entre gimoteos.

-¿de verdad eso quieres Granger?- decía entre dientes mientras veía con odio al chico que se encontraba entre los brazos de la señorita sabelotodo.

-...si...- susurró para si misma.

-¿me voy?... ¿quieres que me vaya?- decía ya casi sin voz, pues las lágrimas le distorsionaban y le impedían hablar bien.

-Si, vete,- pedía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-como gustes niña bonita- sentenció con un amargo nudo en la garganta.

"_**son muchas las vueltas que nos da el camino, desesperado me ves como me golpea el destino, inmenso vacío..."**_

Y ron se dio vuelta no sin antes ver como Hermione abrazaba a su amigo una y otra vez pidiendo disculpas por lo ocurrido... marchando con lágrimas que no pudo contener más, habiendo perdido a su novia, a su amor y a su mejor amigo...

"_**solo que queda de nuestra alegría**_

_**una botella en el mar, un río de melancolía, y yo que no sabía**_

_**que tú eras tanto y eras todo mi infinito para m, me vuelvo loco amor ay que será de mí"**_


End file.
